creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Frische Luft
Ich stehe an der Tür zum Cockpit und beobachte die Menschen, welche nach und nach durch den Tunnel in die Maschine strömen. Es sind gewöhnliche Menschen. Mütter mit Kindern, einem Kind, zwei Kindern, vielen Kindern, Väter, Menschen mit Krawatten und Anzügen, dicke Menschen,dünne Menschen, alte und junge Menschen, Menschen mit Aktenkoffern. ist ein gewohnter Anblick. Ein langweiliger, täglicher Anblick. Er macht mich krank. Die grauen Wände der Schleuse über die das Boarding stattfindet, der Betonboden, das winzige Cockpit mit all seinen blinkenden Knöpfen und Monitoren, von denen ich weiss, dass ich sie die nächsten acht Stunden bedienen werde-das alles macht mich krank. Hat mich krank gemacht. Ich schließe die Tür und begebe mich auf meinen Platz. Vor mir befindet sich das Mikrofon, durch welches ich in wenigen Minuten, so wie jeden Tag, die vielen Reisenden begrüßen werde. "Ladies und Gentlemen hier spricht der Kapitän, willkommen an Bord des Fluges dreihundertundacht nach Teneriffa, bitte beachten sie die folgenden Sicherheitsregeln.." Ich leihere meinen Text herunter, so wie jeden Tag, so wie vor jedem verdammten Flug und beobachte auf dem Boardmonitor wie die Passagiere ihr Gepäck verstauen und es sich gemütlich machen-mehr oder weniger. Ich beobachte sie genau, versuche mir die vielen Gesichter genau anzusehen. Ich rede mir ein dass sie alle irgendwann in ihrem Leben einmal einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen haben. Dass sie Mörder, Vergewaltiger und Drogenhändler sind. Mein Blick fällt auf das kleine Mädchen mit den Zöpfen in der dritten Reihe links, welches staunend auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter sitzt und mit dem Finger auf etwas außerhalb des Fensters zeigt. Meine Bemühungen mir etwas einzureden schwinden dahin und mir wird ein wenig schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass das kleine Mädchen nie wieder die Chance dazu bekommen wird, auf etwas auf dem Boden zu deuten, nie wieder die Chance bekommen wird, seine Mutter Irgendetwas zu fragen. Das Alles hier fühlt sich so falsch an. Meine Hände klammern sich um den Steuerknüppel und rutschen schwitzig wie sie sind daran hinab. Nein. Nein! Sie sind es selbst in Schuld. Sie haben diesen Flug gebucht. Sie sollen sterben. Es ist Schicksal. Richtig? Schicksal. Serienmörder und Drogendealer, sage ich mir. Ich zucke zusammen, als mein Kopilot durch die Tür kommt, offenbar in ein Telefongespräch vertieft. "Ja.. Ja ich liebe dich auch Schatz. Natürlich werde ich heute Abend die Kinder abholen. Ich liebe dich." Meine Innereinen ziehen sich zusammen als er auflegt, ich wusste nicht, dass er Kinder hat. Dass er überhaupt eine Jemanden hat-ich habe ihn nie für diese Art Mensch gehalten. Doch ich bleibe stark, ich versuche all den Hass der letzten Jahre in mir zu bündeln und ihn in Entschlossenheit zu verwandeln. Versuchte, mir all die kleinen, eigentlich unwichtigen Neckereien in den Sinn zu rufen, Neckereien von denen er wiederum nie gedacht hätte, dass sie mich verletzen. Er setzt sich neben mich, tippt irgendwas auf seinem Handy und steckt es dann in seine Tasche. Ich versuche krampfhaft so etwas wie Hass für ihn zu empfinden, er hat mein Leben zerstört, sie alle haben... "Flug dreihundertundacht zum Start bereithalten." Funkt das Funktgerät in mein Ohr, doch ich antworte nicht, es erfüllt keinen Zweck mehr. Denn ich habe nicht vor, zu Landen, was bedeutet, dass es mir verdammt nochmal egal ist, was nach dem Start passiert. "Emotionale Schutzwand aufbauen" höre ich meinen Psychologen in mein Ohr schnarren. "Die Anderen Menschen sollten keinen Einfluss auf sie oder ihre Gefühle ausüben" sagte die Stimme aus einer weit entfernten Vergangenheit und zum ersten Mal gab ich ihr Recht. Die Maschine rollte nun langsam auf die Startbahn, während ich und mein Kopilot, dessen Namen ich mir so oder so nie merken konnte, Kerosin und Steuer bedienen-ohne Worte. Subtil. Professionell. Kalt. Ich sah die sich in den Horizont verlierende Startbahn vor mir und wartete auf das Kommando. Das Kommando, auf welches hin ich hunderte Menschen mit mir in die Luft nehmen werde. Mit mir in meinen Tod. Diese Menschen haben mich kaputtgemacht. Mein Leben zerstört. Sie haben es nicht anders verdient. Das kleine Mädchen wird nun von seiner Mutter angeschnallt und presst ihr Gesicht erwartungsvoll gegen das Fensterglas. Ein weitere Funkspruch ertönt und ich gebe Gas. Das Gefühl des Motors unter mir erinnert mich an meine erste Flugstunde, meine erste Stunde im Flugsimulator. Ich war so aufgeregt gewesen als ich mein Studium endlich beendet hatte und nun die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, Flugzeuge aller Art durchbdie Lüfte zu lenken. Passagiere von A nach B fliegen. Ich war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass meine Hände ganz schwitzig waren, so wie jetzt auch. Es war immer ein Traum von mir gewesen in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters zu treten, der zu Lebzeiten stets ein großartiger Pilot gewesen war. Ich besuchte also eine Fachhochschule und Studierte dort Engineerwissenschaften, woraufhin ich als Techniker an diesem Flughafen zu arbeiten begann. Dann kam Kate in mein Leben, ich erinnere mich noch an den Moment, in dem sie in mich hineinrannte, da sie beinahe ihren Flug verpasst hatte. Sie hatte ihn schließlich auch verpasst, denn wir verstanden uns.. Naja, etwas zu gut. Und nachdem ich bei ihr eingezogen war, hatte sie mich dazu überredet eine Familie zu gründen. Ich hatte kaum noch Zeit für mich und wurde langsam in ein tiefes Loch der Verzweiflung gesogen. Ich fühlte nicht mehr so wie am Anfang für sie, sie hatte sich nach dem Tod ihres Vaters immer mehr verändert und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um unsere zwei Söhne. Alles blieb somit an mir hängen, und als meine geliebte Mutter starb verfiel ich schließlich in eine tiefe Depression. Doch niemand glaubte mir und mein Therapeut hatte es als nicht allzu schlimm eingestuft. Ich spüre die Boeing unter mir vibrieren, während ich das Gas voll durchdrücke und wir uns in die Lüfte erhoben. Mein Kopilot, Kurt oder so ähnlich kommt es mir in den Sinn, sagt irgendwas. Aber es ist mir egal. Er starrt mich durchdringend an, ruft irgendwas, das durch die dicke Wand an Gedanken nicht an meine Ohren gelangt. "Wir steigen zu Schnell und zu hoch!" schreit er mir plötzlich ins Ohr und ich zucke zusammen. Der Kurpilot-Klaus oder so ähnlich, denke ich, wirft sich auf mich und versucht mir das Steuerknüppel aus den Händen zu reißen, doch ich halte es so fest, als sei es an meine Handflächen gewachsen, stelle meine Ohren auf durchzug. "Nichts, was sie sagen, ist wahr" sagt der Psychologe in meinem Kopf und der Kopilot, Hubert, fällt es mir nun ein, beginnt zu weinen und zu schreien als wir immer höher und höher steigen. Plötzlich spüre ich einen Schmerz an meinem Rücken, er hat mich tatsächlich aus dem Sitz geschubst und steuert die Maschine, halb über die Armlehne gebeugt, nun selbst. Er ist so damit beschäftigt, sein Funkgerät zu schütteln, dessen Batterien ich zuvor sorgfältig entfernt habe, und das Steuer hin und her zu bewegen, dass er garnicht bemerkt wie ich aufstehe und ihm mit dem Nothammer von der Decke den Schädel mit einem Schlag zertrümmere. Er fällt auf den Boden, wie das nutzlose Stück Fleisch, das er ist. Ich sehe auf das Radar und stelle zufrieden fest, dass sich die Maschine mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf einen weiteren grünen Punkt, welcher mit der Zahl dreihundertundeins markiert ist zubewegt. Ich setze mich und lehne mich zurück. Ein weiterer Blick auf das Radar offenbart mir, dass ich noch ungefähr fünf Minuten Zeit habe, bis wir kollidieren. Ich schwitze aus allen Poren, doch ich bin entschlossen. Ich werde das hier beenden und diese Bastarde dort drin werden mit mir bezahlen. Ich werde dafür bezahlen, dass es mir nicht gut geht und sie werden dafür bezahlen, dass sie mir nicht geholfen haben. Noch drei Minuten.Ich sehe wie das kleine Mädchen sich abschnallt und auf die Toilette geht, vermute ich. Ich denke automatisch an meine Frau.Sie ist schuld. Nicht ich. Sicher wird sie mich nicht vermissen. Sicher wird sie froh sein wenn ich sie und die Kinder nicht mehr mit meiner Anwesenheit belaste.All die Jahre engte sie mich ein, machte mich kaputt, nahm mir meinen Freiraum. Tiefer und tiefer trieb dieses Leben mit den Kindern, die ich nie wollte in die Depression. Niemand wollte es akzeptieren, alle meine Freunde sagten, es sei nur eine Phase, meine Frau schimpfte mich einen Lappen. Ich brauchte einfach frische Luft. Luft zum Atmen, Freiraum den sie mir nie gab. Sie warf mir stets vor, ein nutzloser, schlechter Vater zu sein. Noch zwei Minuten. Plötzlich landet eine eiskalte, kleine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich fahre herum und hinter mir steht das kleine Mädchen. Seine braunen, langen Zöpfe fallen bis zu ihrem unteren Rücken und seine durchdringenden eisblauen Augen starren mir direkt in das Innerste. Ich ringe nach Atem, gelähmt von der unglaublichen Kälte welche von ihrer Hand aus durch meinen ganzen Körper strömt. "Ich bin Anna" sagt sie trocken und sieht mich neugierig an. "Wer bist du?" Ich zögere einen Moment lang und wiege die Möglichkeiten dafür ab, dass ein kleines Mädchen es unbemerkt durch eine abgeschlossene Cockpittür schafft. Sie steht auf dem Rücken des Kopiloten um mit mir auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Ihr Atem riecht nach faulen Eiern und ihre Haut ist bleich und rissig. Sie erwartet offenbar eine Antwort von mir. "Ich bin Mike." Sie nickt unbeeindruckt und zeigt auf den Monitor vor mir. Ich sehe hin und ein stummer Schrei löst sich von meinen Lippen. Das Szenario im Flugzeuginneren ähnelt einer Metzelei, tote und zerschredderte Körper, verbrannte, zerstückelte oder zerfetzte Körper. Das kleine Mädchen saß und dem Schoß ihrer Mutter dessen Kopf es fest im Arm hielt. Wo ihr restlicher Oberkörper sich befand konnte ich nicht ausmachen. Leute hingen aus dem brennenden Wrack, ein alter Mann kroch, eine alte Frau hinter sich her ziehend zum ebenfalls brennenden Ausgang. Ich starrte paralysiert auf die Szenerie. Das Mädchen starrte mich weiterhin an und ich starrte zurück. "Ist es das was du willst? Willst du tatsächlich dir selbst helfen und hunderte Menschen ihren liebenden Familien wegnehmen?" Nun schrie sie. "Menschen wie du sind egoistisch! Wertlos! Niemand dieser Leute hier hat es verdient zu sterben. Du hättest es auch nie verdient. Aber nun gibt es kein zurück mehr! Und das ist allein deine Schuld.. Dafür wirst du nun büßen." Ihre toten Augen funkeln mich durchdringend an und ich unterdrücke einen Würgereiz. Ich schnappe nach Atem als sie plötzlich verschwunden ist und ich mich nach vorne drehe die gigantische Passagiermaschine auf mich zukommen sehend. Ich greife das Steuer, reisse es panisch herum, doch es ist zu spät. Die Schreie aus den Passagierabteilen verstummen so schnell wie sie gekommen sind als ein gigantischer Knall gefolgt von einer Explosion den hinteren Teil der Maschine abreisst und ich den Wind in meinem Rücken fühlen kann. Der Sog war massiv und ich werde mit den Beinen voraus aus dem Cockpit gesogen, wärend ich mich am Steuer festkralle. Schließlich rutsche ich ab, knalle mit dem Hinterkopf gegen etwas und werde hinausgesogen. Ich falle, die unendlichen Weiten eines unbekannten Landes unter mir. Ich blicke nach oben, nur um zu sehen wie das Mädchen in dem Wrackteil steht aus dem ich gesogen wurde und ein extrem breites Grinsen grinst.Der Freie Fall lässt mich beinahe mein Bewusstsein verlieren. Ich schaue nach unten und sehe nichts, rieche nichts, höre nichts ausser Rauschen. Meine Trommelfelder platzen und meine Lungen ziehen sich zusammen. Es ist schmerzhaft, so schmerzhaft. Brennende Körperteile begleiten mich meinen hesamten Weg hinab. Und wie schon immer kann ich nicht atmen. Will ich nicht atmen, obwohl ich von meilenweit frischer Luft umgeben bin. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Geister